Interconnect systems that are electrically invisible are popularly needed for transmitting high-speed signals. Greatest concentration has been put on Ground-Signal-Ground configurations for differential applications. To achieve an invisible connector system, connector systems have been developed for straddle and vertical mount applications.
An example of a prior art electrical connector is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,885. As shown in FIGS. 4 and 5, an electrical connector comprises two rows of terminals 10 defining a space therebetween for receiving a circuit board 12. The terminals 10 engage with conductive pads 14 formed on the circuit board 12 to establish electrical connection between the connector and the circuit board 12. A plurality of through holes 16 are defined in the circuit board 12 proximate and spaced along an edge 18 of the circuit board 12 received in the space between the terminals 10. Each through hole 16 has an inner plating electrically connected to a grounding path of the circuit board 12. The connector has a plurality of grounding pins 20 arranged in the space between the terminals 10 for extending through the edge 18 of the circuit board 12 to intersect the corresponding through holes 16 to electrically engage the plating, thereby grounding the pins 20 to the circuit board 12.
This connector establishes a grounding engagement with the circuit board 12 via the engagement between the grounding pins 20 and the plating in the through holes 16. Since the holes 16 are close to the edge of the printed circuit board 12, slits bridging the holes 16 and the edge have to be cut before the connector is attached to the printed circuit board.
Furthermore, the process of connecting the grounding pins 20 with the through holes 16 of the circuit board 12 via the slits is complicated.
Additionally, pre-machining the edge 18 of the circuit board 12 to establish slits for insertion of the grounding pins increases the overall cost of assembly.